Noëlle Ambre Delacroix
Noëlle Ambre Delacroix Graduated Beauxbâtons Alum This character belongs to Bond_em7 History Noëlle Ambre Delacroix (pronounced nōˈel am-bre Deh-la-croy) was dropped at an orphanage in Marseille as a baby. Her parents decided they weren't in a position to care for her, and that she would be better cared for by others. She was born on Christmas day and named because of that. She grew up in the orphanage, watching other children being adopted and taken into loving families, and wanted that more than anything. However, as the years continued she grew more bitter about the concept of family and grew to realize if you want something you have to do it yourself, and that as long as you got the results you were after, the way you got them weren't important. She decided that unless she acted nothing would change, so she wrote an essay for a writing contest for her school, detailing what it was like to be an orphan, and how society, especially the rich and wealthy, shouldn't let children continue to go unloved. The essay ended up winning prizes in the city for it's well written heart, and she was invited to read it at one of the award ceremonies where she was presented the prize by Robert and Adrienne Delacroix. Seeing her opportunity, she put on a charming attitude, and did her best to impress the couple. Her plan worked and she was adopted just before her tenth birthday by Robert and Adrienne Delacroix. Both had seen her letter and could tell that she was very intelligent and driven, and as their own daughter turned out to be some sort of magical freak, they thought they would have another chance to raise a daughter that could boost their own political power. Further, they were very public about the whole thing, hoping to improve their reputations and public opinion as they worked to further their political careers. Noëlle had shown a few signs of magic, but learning about her older sister's weirdness in off-handed comments and in overheard private conversation comparisons of the girls, she realized it would be best if she were to keep any oddness to herself. They insisted she learn English so she could make something of herself, and she got decent at it, though she still prefers French. That summer she received her letter to attend Beauxbâtons, and it was like a bombshell had dropped in the house. Her new adoptive mother was horrified and her father so angry he couldn't speak. They had a very loud private conversation about it, which Noëlle had no qualms eavesdropping on. She learned more about magic, her older sister, and the wizarding world from that conversation than she'd ever known. She made up her mind right then that regardless of what they said or did, she would find a way to go to this school for magic. It took all her skill and guile to subtly drop hints about how it would get her out of their hair, and how bad it might look to the public to adopt an orphan then reject them, but that autumn she found herself on the way to Beauxbâtons. Once there she was sorted into Ombrelune. It seemed a good fit since she was driven and cunning. In her time there she found that the best way to get anything done was to have someone else do it for you. She learned the art of manipulation and how to make girls envy her, and boys want her. If you can make people want what you have...they'd be more than willing to do things for you. She always had a boy or girl friend and not one of her relationships ended badly. In fact, they usually ended with them breaking up with Noëlle not realizing she'd been subtly pushing them to do so. She's well liked (and loved in some cases) by her classmates, and has a gift with charms. She always got top grades, both due to her drive and ability to manipulate the teachers and other students into helping her when needed or overlook missing assignments. Personality Noëlle is very self-motivated and to some extent selfish. As she was abandoned she remembers feeling powerless and that her life and choices weren't in her control and hated that. She works hard to not feel powerless anymore, to feel like she's in control of herself, her surroundings, and even others in her surroundings. Growing up with her adoptive muggle parents who are both politicians, she learned how to manipulate and influence people more than she ever learned to love or care from them. She sees other people as tools to be used for her own goals and agendas, again a trait learned from her adoptive parents. She generally does this by making friends...people who are loyal to her and whom she can control though whatever means necessary. When meeting someone she does her best to get to know them and find the best way to influence them. She usually does this through being polite and charming with other girls, slowly working her way into their confidence, and with boys she tends to act somewhat ditzy and helpless, like she needs their protection, and uses her good looks to attract them. She slowly seduces people into her web, and they rarely even realize what she's doing. However, she's usually playing a clever game or manipulation, and doesn't know what a real friendship would look like. She's jaded towards real relationships in general and rarely shares her real self with anyone. Appearance Slightly shorter than average (5'4"), with fiesty hazel eyes, and blonde hair (though she love to change it's color and style) she has a slim build. She often dresses nicely as her parents have money, and spends an extraordinary amount of time making sure every aspect of herself and her clothing looks perfect. She prefers dresses or skirts and blouses that accentuate her features. Of course the perfection she tries so hard to maintain on the outside is merely cover for how she feels inside. Trivia *Noëlle: means "Christmas" *Ambre: means "Gem" or "Jewel" *Her Myers-Briggs letters are ENTP. The N is very mild but the rest are very strong. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Witch Category:Beauxbatons Category:French Category:Speaks French Category:Left Handed Category:December Birthday Category:Ombrelune Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Bi Category:ENTP Category:Sycamore Wand Category:Hippocampus Wand Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Beauxbatons Graduate